


In which Victor's main rival for Yuuri's love is himself

by patricia4112



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris is Mentioned and Potentially Implied to Have Feelings for Victor, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricia4112/pseuds/patricia4112
Summary: Yuuri started playing a new mobile phone game. Victor was having a hard time understanding the appeal of it, considering it was a dating sim game.Of him.Called “Life & Love: Dating Victor Nikiforov ♥♥♥ (iOS Only).”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	In which Victor's main rival for Yuuri's love is himself

**Author's Note:**

> <500 words. Short, sweet, domestic fluff/humor.
> 
> Happy 2020! I'm praying for new, official Yuri On Ice content in the coming year.

Yuuri started playing a new mobile phone game. Victor was having a hard time understanding the appeal of it, considering it was a dating sim game.

Of him.

Called “Life & Love: Dating Victor Nikiforov ♥♥♥ (iOS Only).” 

(“Yuuri, we’re already dating. Isn’t playing this unnecessary?”)

Yes, Victor had licensed his name and image and recorded some dialogue for a mobile game developer. He had thought it would be a good, quick business opportunity to take advantage of his soaring popularity as a five-time world champion figure skater. And he loved providing fanservice to his fans.

It was a little frustrating, though, to have his number one fan, fiance, and love of his life interrupt the heated kissing they were currently engaged in on Victor’s couch by frantically shooting up and scrambling to reach toward the sound of a ringing alarm going off on Yuuri’s phone.

“Ahh, sorry, Victor! I had to set an hourly reminder to collect my Gold Love Medals. You need them to advance and obtain more special cutscenes in the game.”

Victor discreetly attempted to wipe some saliva, a memento of their sadly impeded makeout session, off the corner of his lips. He smiled in pretend interest. 

“Oh? What kind of cutscenes?”

Yuuri’s eyes were glued to his phone screen as he answered. “Well, I’m trying to unlock a scene in Chapter 3, Day 30, where Vic--I mean, you,--rescue my character from a mafia gang sent after me by my parents’ business rivals, with a special voice recording where you tell me to ‘Stay close to me, and never leave my side,’ and then we have our first real kiss. It’s super hot, according to all the online walkthrough guides, and Chris.”

(Yeah, Chris was playing it, too. It figured.)

Victor wanted to scream. (Yuuri, I’m right here. I’m real. We were kissing just now!)

“Oh. Well, let me know when it’s over, I guess.” He tried not to feel sore about losing Yuuri’s precious attention to a fictionalized, 2D game version of himself, but it did sting.

Yuuri glanced up, sensing dissatisfaction from his fiance’s voice, and looked sheepish. 

“Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to neglect you just now.”

“It’s okay.”

“Obviously I think you’re way hotter in real life than in a video game.”

“Thanks, love.”

“And I wanna pick up where we left off and go back to kissing you more.”

“Yes, please.”

Yuuri’s phone was set aside as they resumed locking lips. Victor felt his heart flutter as Yuuri pressed closer, his hands slipping beneath Victor’s shirt, brushing his belly. He groaned as Yuuri broke their kiss, considering Victor with playful, teasing eyes.

“...Did you know that they gave Game You a six-pack?”

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Yuri On Ice :)


End file.
